chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Children and Adolescence Safety Act of 2018
In Chawosaurian Politics, the Children and Adolescence Safety Act of 2018 is a Chawosaurian Anti-Pedophilia law that aims to protect children and educate Chawosaurians who are adolescences from of the dangers of Pedophilia, and the people who would try to trick young people into trusting them. The law was embraced by Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu. The Emperor's law requires education and warnings of Middle and High School Chawosaurian students and elementary schools to protect children. This includes police portal on all school grounds. This law also bans convicted pedophiles from immigrating to Chawosauria, even if immigration is legalized. Background and Origin Elementary Schools in Chawosauria were the most unprotected, and the most targeted, Chawosaurian states have already passed laws requiring state troopers to protect elementary school grounds. DKA colluded with the Chawopolis Palace into passing a law that makes state trooper and military guarding on school grounds to stop pedophilia a national obligation. 2017 U.S. AL Senate Election and Roy Moore In the 2017 Alabama U.S. Senate special election, the Republican nominee, Roy Moore, was accused of child molestation of women (then teenage girls) who were under 18 when they encountered Moore, but Alabama's age of consent is 16, but it is considered taboo for 16-year-olds to have sex, even with people their age, one of the accusers of Roy Moore was 14 years of age when she encountered Moore, a clear violation of Alabama law. The allegations pushed Moore's Democratic opponent and former attorney, Doug Jones, into winning the election in a slim margin, the first Democrat since both Richard Shelby (now a Republican) and Howell Heflin to win a Senate seat from Alabama, one of America's most Republican-voting states in the nation. This influenced DKA into passing a law addressing pedophilia. Objects of the law Propaganda The law requires the showing of animated videos and cartoons to scare children and sometimes warn children about the dangers of child predators. DKA thought that using propaganda that scares children would help prevent child sexual abuse. The law requires education for middle and high school students of Chawosauria nationwide about the dangers of pedophilia. Emperor DKA requires even Christian schools to host videos that revolves religious hatreds of pedophilia. Emperor DKA requires the showing of animated videos and other cartoons to warn children in elementary school to make them aware of child predators. Several animated videos involve inappropriate showings, but not nudity. Animated Propaganda The Empire of Chawosauria uses animated propaganda and films to spread fear among children as a tool to spread awareness of pedophiles. Chawosauria enjoys systemically scaring kids with extremely graphic movies and films about pedophilia. By doing so, Chawosauria made children be scared of all adults who are not members of their families, which unfortunately backfires when Chawosauria's scaring tactics led to the kids' desire and preference to inbreed with cousins once they become adults because they fear so deeply that other adults might be pedophiles as well. Chawosauria radicalized fear of pedophilia in an irrational level, leading to higher rates of cousin marriages because of the refusal to marry other adults outside their families because of their hysteria that other adults could be pedophiles.Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Category:2018-2019 Government